


欲海

by RuanCi



Category: zanzan 金主
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈 潜规则
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanCi/pseuds/RuanCi
Summary: “他抵抗不了这欲望之海。”“他不想抵抗。”
Relationships: 艺人与金主
Kudos: 2





	欲海

**Author's Note:**

> 艺人与金主（无姓名）  
纯属娱乐  
与真人无关，请勿cue真人  
请勿上升到真人  
请勿上升真人  
ooc属于我

“把这个穿上。”  
门里面，年轻的男人刚洗完澡，身上的水珠还未完全风干。水珠顺着干净俊朗的脸庞一路下滑，沿着锁骨，经过乳尖的时候被顶起再下滑，他身体轻颤了一下，水珠流至腰窝时停顿了一下再飞速下坠。  
男人沉默了一下，将“衣服”穿起来。  
那是一套情趣内衣，一对的粉嫩的兔耳朵，用夹子可以固定在头发上，一件只到胸口的短袖T恤和一条带着白色兔尾的三角短裤。  
他打开门，看见坐在沙发上带着金边眼镜的男人，年过四十却不见一根白发，由于健身得当形体保持得非常不错，如果忽略那个眼神。  
“宝贝儿，最近没有检查一下你的KPI是不是很不高兴？”带着金边眼睛得金先生眯起眼睛，舔了舔干涩得嘴唇，“没关系，我今晚就补偿你。”金先生一把拉过肖战，吻上他带着肥皂香气的身体。  
肖战由于身体暴露感觉到冷，突然靠近热源让他头脑发胀。他开始热情的回吻他的金主。  
他翻身坐在金先生的身上，双腿压在金主胯间，两个人的巨物都勃起，相互隔着衣物摩擦着。肖战比起眼睛把他的舌头伸进男人的嘴里，吸住对方的舌头胡乱吮吸着，交换彼此的唾液，抓起金先生的手覆在自己的胸前，嘴里含混不清：“爸爸..........爸........嗯........操我.......啊......啊快点.......”  
“兔儿，就两天不见看你的小骚逼急成什么样了，嗯？不许射。”金先生他他的眼睛摘下来放在一边，舌头已经在樱桃前打转，反复舔弄，一手将将肖战的内裤只脱下一半，留下后半部雪白的兔尾，狠狠揉搓他的欲望“欠操的骚货，自己都能湿成这样......真是贱。”  
肖战的眼尾因为情欲变得通红，使得他更加楚楚可怜，双手按着金先生的头恨不得让他舔到自己发烂。  
此刻金先生却停了下来，他捏着肖战的下巴，用自己的欲望抵在肖战的穴口，肖战觉得自己要爆炸了，他此刻只想要男人的大棒来狠狠干他，操他。  
“这两天有没有和别人做过？”  
“没......没有。”  
“有没有自慰？”  
“.......有......有。”  
“是想着谁做的？”  
“......是您......”  
“‘您’是谁？”  
“爸爸！爸爸！是爸爸！爸爸求求了........我要你干我！”肖战的声音染上哭腔。  
金先生很满意，一个挺身进入了肖战。  
金先生除了满意肖战的那张脸，在外人面前是具有欺骗性的少年感，私下里浪的不行。最满意的就是下面那张嘴，上面那张嘴嘛，刚开始的时候不听话，现在却能让他欲仙欲死，果然宠物是需要调教的。  
肖战的小穴翕动着，紧紧绞着身上男人的坚挺，乞求金先生浇灌他，刺穿他，滋养他。  
“爸爸.....没有你我不行的。”  
金先生眼神暗了暗，俯下身子操的更加凶狠，肖战喜欢他用强势的性爱包裹著他，操到他昏厥。  
肖战从第一次进到这个房间开始就知道要面对什么，用自己的身体、男人的性器和精液灌溉出一条畅通无阻的演艺路。  
“只是给男人操就可以得到资源。”他想，但是他不知道男男之间也可以像男人和女人那样舒服。他甘愿臣服，他沦为玩偶，他也享受。  
这是片欲海，他不愿醒来。


End file.
